


Resonate With Me!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri Katsuki is a second-year Meister at the DWMA with a huge problem: he doesn't have a Weapon! However, the new (and very famous) classmate that joins his class might help him with that dilemma.





	1. The Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yuri!!! On Ice Soul Eater AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316146) by Faerie--Kei. 



It’s been almost a month since the young Meister, Yuri Katsuki’s second year at the Death Weapon Meister Academy began. He’s been getting on well with his classmates, most of which he still had from his last school year, and his grades are above average. However, despite all of that, he’s incapable of being the model student he longs to be because of one minor detail: he doesn’t have a Weapon.

For various PE assignments and Soul Studies, he was allowed to use his friend Phichit as his Weapon since their souls resonated with ease, but no matter how you look at it, Phichit is Minami’s Weapon, not Yuri’s, and he’d hate to change that.

After a very stressful day of morning classes, Yuri makes his way to the Death Room, where the current headmaster of the school and Death herself resides. The fact that students aren’t normally allowed here without reason doesn’t make things easier, his chest feeling like it could explode, a clump forming in his throat that grows every time he hears something even close to a footstep. Swiftly, he anxiously sneaks down the dark-silver hallway until he reaches the large door. He lets out a shaky, submissive breath before opening it slowly.

“M-Miss Minako?” he calls out, his voice rather raspy from not talking all too much lately.

He takes a step inside, clearing his throat, before suddenly being grabbed and pressed against someone else’s body. A quick look up and the cracking of his spine reveals that he’s been pulled into a Death Hug™ by none other than Minako, the newest member of the Grim Reaper bloodline.

“Yuri! I haven’t seen you in a while!” she exclaims, pulling back and almost immediately pointing a finger at his flustered, sweaty face. “Didn’t I tell you that you should come over the moment you’re having trouble with something? I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.” her demeanor turning from playful to playfully (or maybe not-so-playfully) threatening.

“I’m sorry.” Yuri squeaks as he steps away from her judgemental point.

Minako gives the boy his space and shoves a few seats toward the middle of the main platform in the Death Room, her long, black dress just barely touching the ground as she moves.

The Death Room is a very odd area of the school that not even Minako fully understands the purpose of, other than looking intimidating. You enter through a large, ominous double-door with a pattern of the Death Mask carved into them, and are immediately greeted by a large, round stone platform, surrounded by crooked, deformed black crosses and a seemingly moving design of a partly-cloudy blue sky plastered on the walls. On top of the platform is a large mirror, just as tall as Minako, which she can use to communicate with others and as a transportation method.

After a bit of redecorating, two comfortable bean bags sit in front of the large mirror, waiting to be sit on. Minako motions for Yuri to join her, which he hesitantly, but gladly does. While she sits down with a sort of upright elegance, Yuri sinks into the plastic ball of beans like a rock, his face barely peeking out of the pillowy cushion.

“What’s wrong, Yuri?” Minako asks, crossing her legs and looking down at the sinking boy.

Yuri looks down at his shirt, trying to form the words he wants to express to the a person that’s wholeheartedly willing to listen, and more specifically, one of few that could solve his problem. “I don’t have a Weapon.” he mutters.

“Haven’t you been training with Phichit?” Minako asks, to which Yuri just laughs, avoiding eye contact with her.

“Sure, but he’s already started going on missions with Minami. They’re practically inseparable at this point.” Yuri pipes up, his voice cracking toward the end; silence flooding the room.

Minako lets out a weary sigh and leans forward, gently rubbing his shoulder with her elegant hand. “Yuri, Yuri, Yuri...I can see why that would bother you. Everyone else is out collecting souls as a pair, while you…” she stops and pulls away her hand. “I’m sure you’ll find someone, Yuri. You’re much more powerful than you think.”

Yuri makes a quiet grunt of approval, though in all honesty, he can’t exactly agree to something like that. He slowly, with a bit of a wobbly step, gets out of the bean bag and bows his head to Minako before leaving the room, Minako simply watching him as he wanders out.

 

Hoping that his Soul Studies teacher hasn’t locked the classroom yet, Yuri begins to jog down the hallway, huffing softly, until he reaches the room, where he hears quite a bit of commotion from inside.

“Get him! Get him!” one of the voices calls out, much to Yuri’s surprise. “C’mon!” Yuri slowly begins to open the door.

“I’m not going to hit a child.” A charming voice with a strong Russian accent chimes, the sound of shoving chairs and thrown books almost drowning this fascinating tone.

“I’M NOT A CHILD.” another voice exclaims, which Yuri recognizes to be his aggressive classmate, Yuri Plisetsky, whose papers always get mixed up with his.

Yuri peers inside, immediately seeing two people fighting head-to-head in the Crescent Moon classroom, a group of his classmates forming a circle around them and watching in awe. Yuri Plisetsky, armed with multiple books, throws them at a tall, new individual standing on the teacher’s desk, who dodges them with ease, though one throw seems to slip his mind-

“Look out!” Emil cries out toward Yuri’s opponent, prompting the glasses-wearing Yuri to cringe in preparation for the impact.

 

_THUNK_

 

The large history book stops, the back side of its hard-cover casing stuck onto a large, bladed ring almost thrice the young man’s width, connected to his right shoulder. Its lovely rose-gold metal reflects the light shining in from the large windows of the classroom and makes this gentleman look like some sort of grand deity.

“Oh Yuri, do you honestly think a book could stop m-!”

The elegant young man gets knocked off the desk when Yuri’s book bag hits him square in the jaw, his large ring-blade turning back into his arm. As he lay there, the classmates watching the fight immediately run up to him to see if he’s okay.

“Victor! Victor, are you alright?” Chris calls out, helping him sit up on the floor.

Yuri stops in his tracks, his legs feeling like he’s frozen to the ground. Victor, the ring blade, his silvery hair and the rose-colored splendor of his weapon…! The man sat in the circle of everyone’s affection is none other than the child-prodigy himself, Victor Nikiforov! He’s a role model for Weapons and Meisters alike, being able to fight without a Meister and having an extremely powerful soul. He’s on the cover of so many covers of magazines in Death City, Yuri’s kicking himself he hadn’t noticed that sooner! He’s Victor Nikiforov, everything Yuri strives to be, sitting right there.

Yuri feels his chest tighten, his head growing fuzzy as he begins to hear his own heartbeat ringing through his ears, drowning out the sound of his concerned classmates who swarm around this famous figure, slowly smearing like colorful paints as his vision blurs. Victor is so far away, blocked by all of these colors, getting all the attention he could ever need, there’s no way Yuri could ever get close to him. He’s too weak. He’s too new. He’s just not worth his time.

Yuri’s numb body, feeling like it’s in autopilot, walks up the steps and over to his desk, where his books are still spread out. Some of his pens are on the floor from Yuri Plisetsky’s roughhousing, but Yuri couldn’t care less right now. He needs to take his stuff and leave.

“Now, are you going to be my partner or not?!” the blonde-haired Yuri spits at Victor’s face the moment he’s finally stood up. “I challenged you and I won!”

Victor blinks and stares at the angry ball of Russian stood in front of him before his face lights up. “Oh, _that_! I completely forgot about that!” Victor says in a playful tone, scratching the back of his neck as he chuckles awkwardly.

“You PROMISED!” Yuri exclaims, threateningly pointing a finger at the seemingly oblivious idol. “I swear to God, Nikiforov, I’m going to punt you across the country!” The rest of the students surrounding them look at this small ball of fury in slight horror, especially since he almost knocked out a celebrity with his bag. “I’m starting to think you’re scared.” Yuri sneers.

“Now, now, Yuri…” Victor begins, only to be interrupted by the blonde time-bomb himself.

“Don’t ‘now, now’ me, old man!” Another gasp comes from the group around them.

Victor looks up at Yuri, who’s stood in one of the desks in the third row with his arms crossed angrily. “Really, you’re in no shape to be dueling me with footwork as sloppy as your’s right now, much less have me as your Weapon!”

That seems to have ticked Yuri off even more. “SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU.” In a bout of anger, he throws another book at Victor, but it slips from his hand.

“Whoa-!” is all Victor can exclaim before the book suddenly hits Yuri square in the head, sending the dissociating young student to the ground.


	2. His Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the infirmary of the DWMA, our star-crossed lovers finally meet...though one of them is completely oblivious and the other is in a concussional confusion.

“Yurioooo, my head huuuurts…” a concussionally-confused Yuri whines as he limply hangs on Victor’s shoulders, completely unaware of who’s carrying his poor, shaken body; his glasses slipping from his face and sliding into the back of Victor’s shirt. “Yuuuri...ooooo….”

“What the hell is a Yurio?” Yuri Plisetsky snarls as he walks beside Victor, who threatened that he’d tell the nurse who threw the book if he didn’t come with him.

“I think he means you, Yuri!” Victor chimes in, his leather-soled boots clacking against the linoleum floor.

The blonde Yuri rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “I never would’ve thought that the piggy from the back row could be so goddamn annoying.”

Victor ignores his grumpy complaining before knocking on the nurse’s office door with his foot as delicately as he can, the door being opened by Ms.Yuuko Nishigori, the DWMA’s resident nurse, who immediately gasps at the sight of student Yuri Plisetsky casually standing next to child-legend Victor Nikiforov like it’s nothing.

“I-” she begins before being cut off by Victor, who slips on quite the charming smile.

“I’m sorry for intruding, but this student got hit in the head with a book and Yuri and I were worried it could be something serious. Where should I put him down?” he asks, to which she just silently motions to the beds in the room, her mouth forming a straight line and her eyes as big as saucers.

It takes Yuuko a good few minutes to compose herself, but she eventually adjusts to the sight of this superstar and glances over at the writhing student on the bed, taking a few notes as he groans in pain. “So Yuri got hit in the head with a book, you say?”

Victor goes to speak up, but Yuri Plisetsky stops him and nods before whispering “he’s named Yuri too, moron.”

The silver-haired man looks over at the squirming, confused student, smiling a bit to himself. Two Yuris, huh? How would one tell them apart when calling them? It would get awfully confusing...Then it hits him. “Yurio!”

“Yurio?!” Yuri Plisetsky questions in frustration.

“Your name will now be Yurio so I can tell the two of you apart!” Victor says triumphantly, feeling pretty proud of himself for coming up with such a genius solution on the spot.

“YOU CAN’T NAME ME, OLD MAN-”

“Shh!” Yuuko shushes the two Russians, pressing her index finger against her lips. “Please keep it down, Yuri needs to rest before he’s able to go home.”

The newly renamed Yurio nods and gets up from his seat, glaring down at Victor. “I’m going home, then.” to which Victor simply nods and continues looking down at Yuri.

“It really is an honor to meet you, Victor.” Yuuko states, feeling it must be alright to call him by his first name since he’s still a minor. “To think you’d be bringing Yuri of all people to me is quite the surprise.”   
“Oh?” Victor asks, crossing his legs and looking up at Yuuko, who’s stripping from her long doctor's’ coat, more clearly revealing her red, short-sleeved turtleneck sweater with a long, white zipper going down the middle, giving her a very sporty look.

“He’s not exactly one to fight, so I don’t see him in the nurse’s office that often. He and I actually enrolled at the same time after I moved into Death City and he’s always been so studious, but he never really fought. Partially because the poor guy doesn’t even have a partner.”

“Why didn’t you become his partner?” Victor asks, now staring more intently at Yuri, placing his hands on his lap.

Yuuko pins her chocolate brown hair up in a bun. “When I moved here, I was already partners with my fiancé. Not to mention, I’m kinda a Death Scythe now, so I work as the school nurse so I can stay at the DWMA.”

“Oh wow! A Death Scythe!” Victor’s face lights up. “Now that you mention it, maybe I’ve seen you before.”

Yuuko’s face turns a bright red and she becomes extremely flustered, waving her hand in embarrassment. “Oh stop, I’m not  _ that _ famous.” She continues to ramble on about the process of becoming a Death Scythe, which gets Victor more interested than he thought he’d be.

“Oh crap, look at the time!” Yuuko exclaims as she grabs her keys from her desk. “Would you mind looking after Yuri while I’m gone? I’ve gotta go take over baby-duty. I’ll be back as soon as I’ve fed them and got them to bed.”

Victor looks a bit surprised by the sudden change of mood (and at the fact that Yuuko has a baby at such a young age), but he gladly nods and helps her get her things together. Once she’s left, Victor gets up from the rather uncomfortable, white, plastic chair he was on and takes a seat on Yuri’s bed to get a closer look at him, his eyes scanning his pale skin, his round eyes, his heart-shaped face that seems to be missing something...Suddenly, he remembers that Yuri’s glasses had slipped into his shirt while he was carrying him here, so he pulls them out of his pocket and holds them in front of him.

“Yuri, I have your glasses.” he says quietly, not wanting to wake him up if he’s asleep, but also wanting to have someone to talk to if he’s awake.

Without warning, the confused Meister sits up and knocks Victor right on the forehead with his own, making them both hold onto their heads in pain, Yuri groaning quite loudly. “So much head paiiiin…”

Victor chuckles at the comment, unfolding Yuri’s glasses and placing them on his face. “You dropped your glasses.”

Once his spectacles are placed in front of his eyes, Yuri’s finally able to see the man that’s sitting on the bed with him. However, with the concussion-induced confusion, he’s still a bit out of it. “...You’re Victor Nikiforov!” he exclaims, wanting to touch his shoulder, but missing and flopping forward instead, his head pressing against Victor’s collarbone. “You’re…You’re a legend!”   
Victor laughs uncomfortably, not really knowing how to deal with such a dazed young man, especially since it’s partially his fault that he’s like this.

“What’re...What’re you doing here?!” Yuri asks, his speech muffled by the material of Victor’s shirt.

“I’m...enrolling at the DWMA as a student.” Victor states, gently taking hold of Yuri’s shoulder to put a bit of distance between the two, only to have Yuri grab his wrist in a bout of strength, the two now intensely staring each other in the eye.

“You’re a Weapon, aren’t you?” Yuri asks with a seriousness that he was nowhere close to having just a moment ago before gasping and pulling him closer. “You can be  _ my _ Weapon! We can...we can resonate! Be my Weapon, Victorrr!” Yuri’s head slides down Victor’s chest as he wraps his limp arms around him tightly, muttering the same words again as he slowly drifts off.

Victor just stares down at him, then at the wall, not exactly knowing what to do with this turn of events. They just met because Yurio injured him, this boy is sputtering nonsense, and now he’s fallen asleep on him. First things first, he takes off Yuri’s glasses again so he isn’t uncomfortable, only to find small, warm water droplets on the glass.


	3. The Hunt

After their chance encounter in the infirmary, Yuri hasn’t seen Victor at all, making him question what he remembered from his confused state, or even what happened before it. Regardless, he attends classes as usual, spends time with Phichit and Minami, and concentrates on the Soul Studies exam slowly creeping up on him.

After a particularly exhausting day of class, mostly because his two closest friends were out on a mission, leaving him alone in a class of battling, paired Meisters and Weapons, Yuri makes his way back home to his apartment, his head hung and his bag, instead of being hung off his back, being pressed against his chest as the young Meister tries to compose himself before heading to the more populated parts of Death City. It really isn’t the same without Phichit and Minami around, and seeing how he’s been questioning his own memory lately, he hasn’t been the most stable. 

“What’ll happen when they collect all 99 souls?” Yuri thinks to himself. “What if they get hurt while fighting a witch?” The grip on his bag tightens as he feels his eyes and chest ache with a familiar sensation. “What if they just leave me because I’m not at their level?”

Yuri feels the air escape his lungs, tears beginning to stain his cheeks as he runs into an alleyway, throwing his backpack on the concrete, sliding his back down the wall, and letting himself have a good cry. His sister had always told him that it’s better to cry it out than hold it in. His hands grip his face and he bites his lip, letting out little gasps and squeaks as his chest heaves, his pounding ears drowning out the sound of incoming footsteps.

 

“That way!” a familiar voice calls out, sounding rather exhausted, “Feel anything?”

“Nope.” a more out-of-breath voice responds, the volume of which is gradually getting louder. “I think she used Soul Protect again.”

 

Hearing these voices, Yuri looks up in alarm, quickly wiping the tears from his face and clambering for his bag to clean his tear-stained glasses. However, instead of feeling the expected coarse zipper of his bag, his fingers brush along the frail ankle of a leg, covered in black tights. Yuri almost immediately retracts his hand, spasming and shrieking at the sudden appearance. He uses his hands and legs to quickly crab-walk deeper into the alley, his eyes slowly making their way up the figure’s body.

Due to the darkness of the passageway and the tears still staining Yuri’s glasses, he doesn’t see much, admittedly, but quite undeniably, he sees three glowing dots before him; two probably being the being’s eyes, the third twitching and bouncing in unison with the person’s breath between the eyes.

With his heart pounding in his throat and the blurriness of his vision, the entire scenario feels utterly surreal to the young Meister, but he knows for a fact that there’s a sensation of dread coursing through his veins that he can’t quite describe, which only grows stronger as the figure makes slow strides toward him. The sound of high-heeled shoes on concrete echo through his ears as if they were in a church and, before he even has time to react, a cold, frail finger touches his lips, shushing him.

“Huh?” Yuri quietly mutters.

“YURI!!” 

 

Yuri and the figure both visibly jolt as Minami’s shrill voice echoes through the alley, his small but indisputably strong hands clutching Phichit in his Weapon form: a long, thin, slightly bended blade that Phichit’s explained to be a Thai daab.

 

“Get away from him, you horrible witch!” Minami exclaims, holding Phichit in front of him in a fighting stance.

The figure slowly turns around, locking eyes with the blonde-haired boy before muttering in a calm, dignified female voice: “Soul Protect: Release.”

Almost instantly, the sensation of dread Yuri had before triples, quadruples, quintuples until he’s barely able to sit still from his uncontrollable shaking. It’s one thing to hear that a witch is right in front of you, it’s another to actually sense her incredibly imposing presence; a soul simply pulsating with an energy a lowly Weapon or Meister could only dream of.

In a flash, the woman suddenly disappears, the intense power of her soul surrounding the area so much that it’s hard to distinguish where she is. Yuri’s eyes dart behind Minami and Phichit, his sights suddenly focusing on the three glowing orbs he saw before.

“LOOK OUT!” he exclaims, his shoulders lunging forward to warn his friends more, but the rest of his body remains paralyzed in fear.

Minami just barely turns around before the witch spreads her arms and clasps them together, prompting the lad to suddenly scream out in pain.

“Minami! What’s wrong?!” Phichit yells out in concern.

As the boy stumbles back, evenly-shaped holes become visible in his clothes in a bent line from his right arm to his left hip, the sharp, punctured attack quickly drawing blood from the same spots on his skin. Whatever that attack was, it looks like it left a huge, nasty bite-wound. 

“I-I’m fine!” Minami grunts, holding onto his chest, only to feel blood seeping from his wounds. “Yuri, get out of here!”

“You’re hurt!” Yuri yells, his voice cracking.

The witch begins to mutter something under her breath, the movement of her silvery-painted lips now clearly visible to the three students. Her long, flowing black dress, as well as the shining blue antenna dangling in front of her face begin to move and flutter as the wind picks up. The manhole only a few feet behind her begins to shake and vibrate before flying off with ease, a huge wave of sewer water  pouring into the street, shattering unsuspecting windows and rushing toward the boys at an alarming pace. 

Being unable to watch Minami in so much pain anymore, Phichit transforms back into his human form and picks him up, running toward the nearest busy street. It was Minami or Yuri in this case, so it seems, and Yuri was too far away to grab.

 

“PHICHIT!!” Yuri screams out in horror as his friend runs away with his Meister, leaving the unarmed student alone with a scary-looking witch with every intention to drown him.

All he can do is scream at this point. Scream and scream and scream until his lungs feel like they could burst, a large wave of dirty water towering over his small figure.

“GAH!” Yuri suddenly hears; the disgusting water suddenly losing its form and crashing down right in front of him, soaking him up to his shins and forearms.

A quick look up reveals the witch stiffened in pain, though she quickly moves aside to get a better look at who had just stabbed her in the back. Before she can even catch a glimpse at who just attacked her, the figure turns into a beam of light, darting past her and into the alleyway, materializing in Yuri’s hand. A ring blade.


End file.
